Earphones
by VictorianRose99
Summary: 'It's 4:03 and I can't sleep, Without you next to me, I Toss and turn like the sea, If I drown tonight, bring me Back to life, Breathe your breath in me, The only thing that I still believe In is you, if you only knew' One-shot. Please Review!


**_'It's 4:03 and I can't sleep_**

 ** _Without you next to me I_**

 ** _Toss and turn like the sea_**

 ** _If I drown tonight, bring me_**

 ** _Back to life_**

 ** _Breathe your breath in me_**

 ** _The only thing that I still believe_**

 ** _In is you, if you only knew'_**

Chase Young sighed as he sat up in his bed, alone of course. It was an annoying situation, his and his lover's. She was a Xiaolin monk, and in such a time as this, she did not have much time to spend with her lover.

She was a fire dragon, like himself, and with that, had a personality to get things done. And like her lover, she a near phobia of failing at any challenge in front of her. And defeating Mala Mala Jong was, well, one hell of a challenge. It really didn't help that Kimiko was his granddaughter, and it certainly didn't help that he had every Heylin mind excluding Jack Spicer, Chase Young, and Kimiko's father, Mala Mala Jong's bastard son, Kai Tomoro. They didn't count though, really. Jack Spicer had left the Heylin side three years ago after evil lost its luster in comparison to his good-natured girlfriend, Angel Lee. He was one of the Xiaolin these days. And Chase and Kai, well, the whole reason they even joined the Heylin side was to complete the prophecy to defeat Mala Mala Jong. That's why Kimiko and Omi were sent into the future. They were meant to defeat him with the monks of this time. That prophecy had been the blueprint for all their lives up to this point.

But, that was not the reason the warlord could not sleep. It wasn't even the fact that he was having to fight with the beast inside again. Both of these used to be the horrors of his nightmares. But now, they paled in comparison to his current problem. And it really pissed off the ancient. Even with the one other woman in all his life that he had really loved, it never happened. And there could be years in between their visits.

Chase Young, the Chase Young, was lonely. The King of Solitude was officially tired of being alone. It confused him. It annoyed him. And it broke him.

He couldn't get rid of of the feeling unless Kimiko. It strange. It was vunrebal. It was weak.

One and a half milennia. Fifteen centuries. One hundred and fifty decades. One thousand, five hundred years. Eighteen thousand months. Five hundred and forty-seven thousand, five hundred days. Thirteen million, one hundred forty thousand hours. Seven hundred eighty-eight million, four hundred minutes. Forty-seven billion, three hundred and four million seconds.

Never was he allowed to even feel weakness. There were severe consequences. The moment he became weak, the beast was unleashed. People suffered. People died. People were left behind. People were broken.

He could not be weak.

Chase Young was terrified of one thing. His beast. Its abillities. Its hate.

And Kimiko, she even made that go away. The beast within bowed before her. Any other lover in Chase's grasp could never see the thing unless Chase was in comple control.

But Kimiko tamed it. Made it harmless as a kitten.

And Chase himself...

Chase had to think about it sometimes.

It varied. Sometimes it was like an embrace. Sometimes it was like a sucker punch.

Though Kimiko comforted him, she also forced him into the light.

All the lies had to be ripped away. All of the shame, too.

And though it hurt, it was agony.

It was all for the better.

Maybe that's why he felt so vunrebal. It was part of the liberation. He had lived so long in bonds, freedom was starting over with nothing.

Almost nothing.

Kimiko was everything.

 _ **'It's 4:03 and I can't sleep**_

 _ **Without you next to me I**_

 _ **Toss and turn like the sea**_

 _ **If I drown tonight, bring me**_

 _ **Back to life**_

 _ **Breathe your breath in me**_

 _ **The only thing that I still believe**_

 _ **In is you, if you only knew'**_

Chase groaned and pulled out his lover's earphones.

Her music was tasteful, but he needed to sleep.

One Hour Later...

* * *

Kimiko awoke in darkness.

Most people would scream, or at the very least wonder where they were.

Kimiko merely turned to the muscular physique beside and drifted back to sleep as she felt his arm curl around her naturally.

 _You could have called, you know_ , she thought.


End file.
